The Next Generation
by Emilie Baudelaire
Summary: The Baudelaire's and Quagmire's find six babies in a alley way and name them. The story will then switch to the lives of the Next Generation of our favorite orphans. Rated T just in case.
1. Children of the Alley

The Baudelaire orphans walked quietly, a word which here means with out speaking, down the grey road, which was named Grey Road. Violet, the eldest Baudelaire, and the best 21 year old inventor the world has ever known, was holding the hand of her younger sister, Sunny. Sunny, the youngest Baudelaire orphan, was 8 years old, and currently had braces, a word which here means, bits of metal fastened onto the teeth to move them into spots that they should normally be. She has 4 teeth in the very front that are extremely sharp, and have been used in many horrid situations, such as a sword fight and climbing an empty elevator shaft. Klaus, the middle Baudelaire child was 19, and is an avid reader. He usually made his siblings stop on their way into town every day to pick up a morning newspaper, and on occasion, a magazine.

A short way down the road, they ran into their friends, the Quagmires. The Quagmires were triplets, a word which in this place means three children born at the same time from the same mother. The Quagmires were also orphans, and their small family consisted of Isadora, who enjoyed writing poetry, mostly couplets which is a two rhyming lines. Duncan Quagmire, who was a journalist, and Quigley, who was a cartographer, in other words, he enjoys maps, making or reading them, it didn't matter. The Quagmire triplets were 20 years old, but they would celebrate their birthday in a few days.

As the large group of orphans walked quietly down the grey Grey Road, they approached a large building they had all chipped in and bought. In one sections, they had a library, in another, an inventing studio, where Violet sold her inventions, in the third section was a poetry shop, and in the fourth and fifth were a newspaper printing press and a mapmaking store. Sunny, who still attended school, didn't have her own store, but if she did, she would most likely have a restaurant instead.

"Violet?" Sunny asked. "What's that noise?" Violet listened a moment.

"Sunny, it sounds like a child crying..." Isadora answered, even though the question wasn't directed toward her.

"A child?" Duncan said, "If there's a lonely orphan, we aught to find it." Klaus and Quigley nodded in agreement.

They looked around for the child. Deep back in an alley they found the bundles. There wasn't one, two, or three orphaned children, but 6! They weren't all from the same mother, or the same ages. Three appeared to be triplets, and about 2 years old. The other three were siblings definitely. One was about 3, one was 2, and the other appeared to me only days old. They each picked up a child and looked for any sign of a note or a parent.

Violet handed Klaus the baby she held and walked to the store and stuck a note on it, "Sorry, due to family issues, we will not be in store today...Thank you and call again!"

She walked back to the others.

"Ok..." Isadora said, "lets go back home and look these babies over, and check to see if any children are missing." So, that's what they didn't.

Stepping into the living room and taking the blankets off of the kids, Duncan noticed something. The kids were all naked. They each looked the children over. The Quagmires where holding the triplets, there were two boys and a girl. And Klaus had the two year old boy, Sunny had the newborn, and Violet had the 3 year old, which were both girls. It was odd, because, it was like junior versions of them, except Sunny was alot younger then the other Baudelaires and the Quagmires, where the littlest baby was close to the others ages.

"Well, yup, these are orphans. No record of them missing from any where, but there were 6 kids who's parents died in fires this morning who never where found." Violet said, hanging the phone up.

"Really?" Duncan asked.

"Yes, and they asked if we wanted to adopt them into our family. I said yes, and they started the paper work." Violet replied.

"Sweet!" Quigley said.

"Well," Klaus said, "They'll need names..." Isadora thought a minute and said,

"I have an idea... We can all name the baby we're holding!"

"Great idea Izzy!" Sunny said.

They all set down to work on names while the babies slept. Izzy names her's Isabella Marie. Duncan named his, Darren Anthony. Quigley named his, Joey Warren. Violet named hers, Lilac Bloom. Klaus named his, Christopher Paul. And Sunny named hers, Emilie Alyse.


	2. Oh NO!

Isabella, Darren, Joey, Lilac, Christopher, and Emilie walked slowly home from school. They lived quite close to Prufrock Prep. And they always walked home from school. Today, their backpacks were shoved full of things that made no sense to what they had learned today. Things about fires, and volunteers, and family, and some tidbit in Lilac's about tattoo's. As they walked down the street, they discussed, a word which here means talked about in a professional manner, what they were going to do in their huge rooms in Quagmire-Baudelaire Manor.

"I'm going to do some drawings of those fires in my book." Darren told the others. At an age of 14, Darren, Isabella, or Bella, and Joey Quagmire were already deciding the thing they liked best, and Darren, loved to draw.

"Yea, well I'm going to go and finish sewing up my new bed curtains." Bella said. She, loved to sew, and knit, and do other crafts like that.

"I'm going to write this story I've been thinking up all day..." Joey, the quieter of the triplets said. He was a writer. If you gave him a pen and paper, he could write all day.

"I'm going to take care of the plants in my indoor greenhouse!" Lilac told the others. Lilac Baudelaire, the eldest of the Baudelaire children, at an age of 15, was starting to be interested in things other than her plants, but, they were still most important besides her family.

"I think I'm going to go and explore the basement and attic's secret passages again..." Christopher, or Chris, Baudelaire added. He was an explorer, and at age 13that was his favorite thing to do, explore the manor for passages.

"I'm going to play with my animals." Emilie Baudelaire said. She was 11 and loved hanging out with her sister and family friends. Her skill was animals. She loved everything about them, and had learned how to take care of the 20+ animals she had, including, but not limited to, 3 dogs, 4 cats, a hamster, and 6 horses.

Approaching the house, they saw that, there was no house. It was in flames, and they threw down their backpacks. They all rushed to their rooms, which was on the side of the house not yet on fire, to retrieve whatever they could. Their parents were not anywhere in site, and they scrambled about the manor.

After they got everything they could from their rooms, they spread it out in the abandoned lot across the street. Darren had managed to save 3 sketch books, his cyan commonplace book, and a box of pencils, plus a blanket and food from his mini-fridge. Bella had managed to save her sewing box, three projects she'd been working on and some clothes, blankets, and photos. Joey saved his 5 books, pens, his favorite book series, and some bottles of water, plus a stray cat of Emilie's. Lilac saved 6 plants and some greenhouse panels, plus a water hose, three buckets, and some candy she found in a drawer. Chris brought some heirlooms he'd found in the passages, plus his maps of his passages, pencils, paper, his pocket knife, and "To Kill A Mockingbird". Emilie, however, managed to somehow save all of her animals, and manage to get food for them, and some saddles, leashes, and handbooks.

"Well..." Lilac said, "We'd better get going if we plan to get anywhere..."

The others nodded in agreement.


	3. Who is that?

**Thanks, I appreciate the comments. I tried to answer some questions in a short chapter. This will lead up to the biiiig chapter that's coming next. I think that I need some opinions. Should Olaf/Esme's child be a girl, or a boy. Or, should it be Carmelita's child? And lastly, what should the name be?**

_**I don't own any of Mr. Snickets lovely characters. Although, Emilie is exclusively MINE! However, if you wish to use any of my other characters, please feel free to ASK FIRST, but I won't mind, if you do, with permission, and I'd like to see where they'd be being used.**_

_**With All Due Respect,**_

_**Emilie Baudelaire**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------**_

Emilie sighed as she mounted her horse. The others did the same (mounting, not sighing, though they probably did much of that too.) They had already packed everything/animal/plant collected from the fire that killed their poor parents. Emilie silently cried for her mother, Sunny, who used to sing her to sleep with the same lullaby that her mother sang to her, and for her warm arms that used to hug her when she was sad. Or when it would be a very cold day, and Sunny would make her hot chocolate and smores. She didn't have a father to miss, but, she always imagined that if she had, he would have died doing noble work, like fire-fighting.

As they started walking, the other's thought about their parents. Lilac and Darren longed for Violet and Duncan, their parents. The two had always been best friends, and siblings. Violet would always say that it was good that they got along, because maybe one day they wouldn't have each other, and then they would feel bad that they acted mean all those years. Darren reached over to Lilac's hand and touched it, wiping away his own tears. "It's alright sissy. We'll be alright." Usually it was Lilac who comforted him, seeing as she was the older sibling, but, it was his turn.

Chris and Bella exchanged glances. Isabella was using a small handkerchief, one of her mothers possessions, to dry her tears. Klaus and Isadora had watched the two grow up, calmly, no major problems. But, Chris knew it was going to be a challenge to watch his older sister, (yes that sounds odd) because she had a terrible disease, called, Chronic Granulomatous Disorder. Which means she has a faulty bone marrow gene. This means that some certain white blood cells do not function properly, and in result, she is more susceptible to fungal and bacterial infections. He had always been strong for her, because she was most usually sick. He was her hero, and she, was his. He had always wanted to be as strong, tough, and brave as her, but, he was always too afraid.

Joey, was the opposite of Emilie, he had no mother. And not only that, he usually never got to spend time with Quigley, because his father was always on trips for his job, mapping out unexplored parts of the world. Quigley most usually stayed with Sunny and Emilie all the time, so they were basically his family.

Today, Emilie decided, I will not mourn, I will try my hardest to make it through, and then, later, I can mourn all I want. But, today, she is about to meet their worst nightmare.

"Hello cakesniffer jr.'s."


	4. LCGS

The Children stopped suddenly to avoid hitting the snobby girl ahead of them.

" What are some very pathetic orphans like you doing around here. You should be back at you mansion, doing fun things, and enjoying your parents. Oh wait, that's right. It's all gone. My bad.." She let out a laugh that reminded them of something, someone rather, they'd heard a long time ago. "Too bad for you. My parents are alive and well. In fact, they are a Count and Countess. That means I am better than you. Tiggle-sniggle tort-snort. I am Contessa Vanessa. The beautiful, wonderful, elegant daughter of the greatest actress and actor ever; Count Olaf and Countess Esme Gigi Genevieve Squalor-Olaf.. I think... She was the city's six most important finial advisor."

"Ah. Oh no. I am in fear of my life. A snobby girl with terrible parents, and a tiara. I might be badly injured if her magical wand stabs me." Emilie sighed sarcastically, "Ruuun!"

The others laughed very loudly in a way that might sometimes be offensive, especially if what you are laughing at was sarcastic.

"Vanessa, move, will you? We are in the middle of going somewhere, and you are in our way." Chris said. "It's very important we leave as soon as possible."

"So sorry, I can't. I have a message for you from my father. Here you go!" She handed Emilie a packet and said, "Buh-bye!" (Tiggle-sniggle tort-snort could be heard as she ran away.)

Emilie carefully opened the packet. Out fell a letter and a pencil. Reading the letter to herself, Emilie decided nobody else would ever read the woe contained in that letter. She took out a lighter and set it ablaze. "Let's go." She said, passing out handfuls of money from her coat pocket. "We have to get supplies. We have somewhere to be. Let's ride!" she said, signaling the horses to move on.

Chris hopped down from his horse and helped Emilie off of hers. Darren, Isabella, Joey, and Lilac dismounted too, and the tied the horses up outside of a small store they'd ridden to. It had been a long ride too.

"Last Chance General Store... last chance for what?" Darren asked.

They went inside. Emilie took out a list of items that was written on an old napkin that had gotten very dirty.

"Where'd you get that?" Lilac asked.

"Mom's library. It was in a book. We need all of the things on here...times 6. So, here." she ripped the paper into six pieces. "Find the items, and get six of them."

"Notebook to be used as a commonplace book. Assorted colors. And pens." Lilac read.

"Tool kit. Ask LCGS clerk about the " Camping supplies", he'll know what you mean." Darren read.

"Tell the clerk you are here to pick up your camping supplies. He won't know what you mean, ask if they're in aisle 6, he'll know what you mean."Isabella read, confused.

"Food: food supplies for one person are in aisle 4. They will last one person one month. (Buy alot)."Joey read.

"Clothes, picked to your liking. Toothbrushes and toothpaste." Chris read.

"Anything you might need. If any person is old enough to drive, ask the clerk about the "Special Sale". He'll know what to do." Emilie read the last piece. "Wow. Whoever wrote that was very vague."


End file.
